This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. INTRODUCTION: Wooden objects are often utilized as nonhuman primate enrichment in order to provide variety and novelty, promote exploratory behavior, and supply an outlet for curiosity. However, concerns have been raised over the ability to sanitize wood using conventional cage wash procedures. METHODS: To address this concern we examined sanitation outcomes between plastic toys, wooden manipulanda, and animal cages after two weeks of use by caged rhesus macaques and immediately following a cage wash cycle. Both an ATP luminometer device, which is capable of providing an immediate assessment of sanitation levels, and traditional bacterial culture were employed, with a secondary goal of comparing these methods for sanitation monitoring. RESULTS/CONCLUSION: Results showed that the wood did not differ from plastic toys and caging with respect to the overall efficacy of cage wash sanitization. Therefore, Manzanita wood can be utilized as an appropriate option for nonhuman primate enrichment without risking pathogen transmission when rotated among nonhuman primates.